


Brats know how to get what they want

by SA_White_Raven



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dom!Hamish, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm a kinky bastard, M/M, No aftercare is aftercare, Not sorry at all, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sub!Randall, lots of smut, some kinky shit really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SA_White_Raven/pseuds/SA_White_Raven
Summary: Randall is a brat. Hamish is a brat tamer. Randall really wants Hamish to fuck his brains out, and there is only one way he'll really get what he wants.I suck at summaries just read it's good I promise!
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Brats know how to get what they want

**Author's Note:**

> just saying, English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes!

Hamish is kinky. And Randall fucking loved it. It was no surprise that Hamish is dominant- he is a control freak after all. And Randall, being Randall, it was no surprise he was a real brat.

When they first got together, Hamish bent Randall over a bar stool and fucked him to oblivion, holding Randall's arms behind his back the whole time. It was the best orgasm Randall ever had up to that point.

It took time and some figuring out, but they managed to make good rules about their relationship. They are still figuring some stuff out, but they learned what was right for them as a couple, what they could and couldn't do. So now, Randall knew exactly what he was doing as they all sat together in the bar and he had his arm over Jack's shoulders.

Hamish is looking at him in a way that promises punishment. Randall felt the arousal pooling in his lower regions at the thought of what's to come when they are alone. He knew Hamish is going to destroy him for doing what he was doing right now.

"But really Jack, you have to admit Gabrielle is actually really hot. It couldn't be all bad dating her." Randall spoke, his eyes on Hamish the whole time.

"I mean yeah, she's easy on the eyes and all but she fucking made me bleach my hair and join the cheer squad so.." Jack trailed off, looking up from his beer and finally seeing the look Randall and Hamish shared.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna be in the middle of that. Fuck no. Go do your kinky shit somewhere else." Jack moved away from Randall's arm, making it slip off his shoulders.

"You're not in the middle of anything puppy, you're just helping to set the mood." Randall's smile was downright evil as he reached up to touch Jack's hair gently.

"Not happening." Jack said, standing up to gather his things and move to sit at the bar.

"Get up, let's go. Now." Hamish growled, finishing off his beer and leaving without looking to see if Randall followed. Randall actually considered not following right away, but he himself was impatient to see what Hamish is going to do to him. He followed not too far behind, but still keeping some space between them, watching Hamish walk as fast as he could without drawing attention.

When Randall walked in the house, Hamish was holding a glass of some alcoholic drink, sipping slowly, his other hand on the bar table in a tight fist. Randall smiled knowingly.

"You ok there? You seemed kinda in a rush to leave." He chuckled, watching Hamish's eyes glow for a split second.

"Go upstairs. Strip. Wait for me on your knees." He growled out, finishing the drink and setting the glass on the bar.

"Hmm... you could ask nicely, then maybe I'll consider it." Randall was very purposefully getting on Hamish's nerves, trying his best to make the older man snap. Looks like he was doing something right, because Hamish closed the distance between them in two long strides, his hand wrapping around Randall's throat and pushing him against the closest wall.

"I'm not asking. You're going to go upstairs, strip naked, and then you're going to get on your knees and wait until I come punish you. And if you don't, I'm gonna tie you up and leave you on edge for the rest of the night. Then maybe I'll consider letting you get off in the morning." That's it. Randall got what he wanted. He nodded slowly, eyes wide and dick hard. When Hamish let go of his throat he went upstairs to do as he was told, already feeling his skin tingle with anticipation.

Hamish took his sweet time. He prepared another drink and sat on the couch, drinking slowly. He knew it takes time to get Randall to slip into subspase properly, so he waited, leaving the younger man to sit and think. He felt Tundra growling in the back of his mind, impatient to go and punish Randall, show him who's in charge. Hamish fought the urge for as long as he could, then finally went upstairs.

The sight that greeted him was breathtaking. Randall was completely naked, on his knees on the floor in the middle of the room, legs slightly parted, hands behind his back and head down. Hamish watched him for a little, the way his chest moved with every deep breath, how he waited quietly for Hamish to give instructions.

"See, you can be good when you want to." Hamish said softly, coming closer to pet Randall's hair. Randall immediately leaned into the touch, keeping quiet. He was right where Hamish wanted him.

"But, you were still bad today. You know exactly how those pants look on you. And you know exactly how I don't like you touching others so much I can smell them on you later. And you know perfectly well what you get for pulling that little trick in the bathroom at lunch break, don't you?" Suddenly Hamish's hand wasn't so gentle in his hair, pulling Randall's head back. He almost said something snarky about Hamish liking it when he deepthroated him where anyone could walk in and left before Hamish could finish. Almost.

"Yes sir." He said, his hands twitching as he fought the urge to run them up Hamish's legs, to pull off his pants and get him down his throat again. He wanted to be sore and hoarse tomorrow, and he wanted Hamish to fuck him so he can't walk straight. But now, after a whole day of showing him he wanted that, he needed to obey. Now he'll get what he wanted.

"You know, I think spanking is not enough for you. You don't seem to get the hint. Maybe I really do need to tie you up." Hamish wondered out loud, smirking as he saw Randall's eyes widen with fear, but the younger man didn't say a word. He was waiting for his instructions. Good.

Hamish knew what he wanted to try was a little risky, but Randall knew his safe word. And his safe que, if he couldn't talk. It was worth trying. He pulled out a box from under the bed, opening it and looking at the items carefully placed there. He took out a long rope, moving back to face Randall and kneeling in front of him for a moment to look in his eyes.

"Look at me. This might be too much. We never did this before. I need you to stop me if it's too much. Now, what is your safe word?" He asked gently, his palm resting on Randall's cheek in a comforting manner.

"Blue rose." Randall said after a moment, looking right back into Hamish's eyes because he knew how important this part is. Hamish always made sure Randall was comfortable with what he was doing.

"Good. And if you can't speak?" Hamish asked. Randall made a clicking sound with his fingers three times. It was a loud noise in the quiet room, and Hamish was satisfied with that. He gave Randall a soft kiss on the forehead before going back to his rough and dominant character.

He mover behind Randall, rope in hand, and started working. He took Randall's arms, moving them and making them bend at the elbow until Randall was basically crossing his arms behind his back, each palm holding over the opposite elbow. Then Hamish started wrapping the long rope around his arms, making sure every knot was tight enough to restrict movement, but not tight enough to cause actual damage. When he finished, he stood up to admire his work and he felt himself getting impossibly harder in his tight pants. Damn this is going to be good.

"Randall. Can you still make your safe sign like that?" His voice was soft again. He watched as Randall tried to move his right palm away from his arm to make the clicking sound, but he didn't have enough space to properly do it. He tried his left hand, but the result was the same.

"Ok wait let me fix that." Hamish spent another few minutes adjusting the rope and the knots, undoing some of the knots to move and loosen them a little. When he thought he made it work, he moved back.

"Try now." He said, smiling when Randall easily moved his hand away and clicked his fingers.

"Good. Now I can properly punish you for teasing me today." He went back to the box, picking out the items we wanted to use. He took his time, watching how Randall was slightly shuddering with anticipation. When he carefully placed a blindfold over his eyes, Randall gasped a little, his breath quickening.

Hamish was gentle. Even with the whole scene, he couldn't help but run his hands over Randall's skin and place soft kisses on his shoulders. Randall was being so good, so obedient, he deserved a reward. But punishment was still in order, he knew that. His mind was racing with more and more ideas on how to do this, but he kept his original thought and decided they should do the others in another time.

Randall jumped a little when a lube slicked finger probed at his entrance, but quickly relaxed into it. He couldn't see anything, and that only served to intensify all his other senses. He was aching for more, he wanted to touch Hamish, feel him everywhere, but he couldn't. The more he felt the rope against his bare skin, the more relaxed he became, trusting the other man to take care of him fully.

Hamish slowly and teasingly moved one finger in and out of Randall, knowing full well he was still loose enough from last night to take two fingers easily. But Hamish was planning on taking him apart slowly, piece by piece. So he continued with one finger, massaging his inner walls for a good few minutes before finally adding a second one. Randall trembled and moaned, trying his best not to push back against Hamish's hand.

"Tell me, Randall, what do you really want right now?" Hamish asked, pushing his fingers deeper, purposefully avoiding Randall's prostate, not giving him the pleasure he wanted. It took Randall a moment to answer the question, panting between words.

"I - I just need you. I want to feel you inside me. I want to choke on your dick until I can't speak, and I want you to fuck me until I can't walk straight. I wanna see bruises in the shape of your hands tomorrow. Please Ham - please sir. I need you." Randall panted out, failing to resist the urge to push back on Hamish's fingers in him.

"You're a fucking cock slut, Randall. Can't have it one way, you have to be full on both ends, huh?" Hamish growled, adding a third finger and moving them faster, getting quite impatient himself.

"I want you to fill me up sir. Everywhere." Randall moaned and damn that was fucking hot. Hamish removed his fingers, quickly replacing them with a silicone dick that was almost perfectly shaped like his own. He stood up, finally getting rid of his clothes, and moved to stand in front of Randall.

"I'm going to fuck your throat, and if you can make it good enough, I'll reward you and fuck your tight little ass until you scream." He said, hand fisting in Randall's hair to hold him in place, as he guided his aching cock between parted lips. He was careful at first, giving the younger man a moment to relax his throat and push down his gag reflex. Then Hamish moved, holding Randall's head in place and moving his hips, moaning as he felt Randall choke a little and try to swallow around the thickness invading his throat.

"Fuck, it's like you were made to suck dick." Hamish's thrusts faltered for a second when he saw a single tear escape under the blindfold, but Randall made no move to stop him so he continued, using the willing mouth in front of him. Randall was making small sounds in the back of his throat and Hamish could see how he was helplessly grinding his hips down against the silicone pressed into him.

"Think you can cum like that? Stretched on a toy and choking on my dick? I think you can. Go ahead, don't hold back. I'll just make you cum again and again until you pass out." Hamish grinned, his hips moving faster. Randall was trying so hard to be good for him, swiping his tongue over the hard flesh every chance he got and swallowing around it when it was deep down his throat. Yeah, he deserves a reward.

"Yes... so good baby. So good for me, letting me use your mouth like that. You have no idea how good it feels when you swallow around me like that." Randall glowed at the praise, trying even harder to do his best to give Hamish pleasure, and he was doing a damn good job at that.

"I won't last much longer like that baby. You wanna taste me? You want me to cum down your throat? Click your fingers once for yes." The clicking sound came immediately after his words, like Randall saying it was obvious that he wanted that. So Hamish did - a few more thrusts and he spilled himself into Randall's throat, throwing his head back with a loud moan.

He didn't think much of the spasms he felt going through Randall when he did, he thought he was just trying to swallow everything down. But then he looked down at him as he pulled out of his mouth and he was almost completely hard again - Randall actually came. His cock was pulsing softly and there were white ropes of the creamy fluid on the floor. He looked fucked out, chest moving fast as he tried to regain oxygen, a nice blush on his cheeks and his lips red and swollen. Hamish knelt down in front of him again.

"Randall, can you speak?" He asked, reaching a hand to remove the blindfold from him. Randall moved away from the touch, which got Hamish pretty worried, but he didn't try to touch him again.

"Leave - leave it on... I want... more... please, sir." Randall panted, his voice completely wrecked from the abuse of his throat. Well now Hamish was definitely hard again. He couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips.

"Fucking cockslut. Guess I'll have to fuck you 'til you can't walk now." He said, pulling Randall up on already shaking legs and pushing him onto the bed. Randall fell face first on the pillow, not able to use his arms to adjust. He waited for further instructions.

"Keep your head down and get on your knees. Show off your ass like the good slut you are." Randall struggled to do so, leaning on his shoulders for balance as he pulled his knees under himself and bowed his back to present himself to Hamish.

"Good..." Hamish smiled, running a hand over the smooth skin of Randall's backside, then giving one cheek a light slap, making Randall jump a little and moan at the contact. Hamish trailed his fingers over the line between two perfectly round mounds of flesh, until he reached the base of the toy still deep inside Randall. He teased the sensitive skin around it, then grabbed the base and suddenly pushed forward. Randall cried out, the movement finally giving pressure against that one spot, but then it was gone and he felt way too empty, making him whimper.

"Shhh... I have something much better than a toy for you." Hamish kissed his lower back in a soothing manner, then grabbed the lube to pour some on his hand and pump his cock a few times to slick it up. Soon he was sliding inside the tight warmth, moaning as he felt Randall clench around him as if trying to pull him in more. They were both panting and moaning when Hamish started moving, setting up a punishing pace, holding Randall's hips hard enough to bruise.

"Just like I said, you have to be full on both ends. Maybe I should let you choke on that toy while I fuck you. You already had my cum down your throat, now I'm going to fill you up and get so deep inside you that you'll feel it leaking out for days." Hamish moved faster now, and Randall was an incoherent mess, mumbling into the pillow. Hamish thought he heard a "please" somewhere. He grabbed Randall's hair again, pulling him up against his chest and taking the toy to lightly slap it against Randall's lips.

"Open up." He said firmly, and as soon as Randall did the toy was all the way in. He could taste the lube still on it from when it was inside him and he felt so filthy doing that he almost came. It seemed like Hamish could read his mind when he stopped him by wrapping his fingers tightly at the base of his dick. Randall realized it was the first time Hamish touched him there that night.

"Not yet baby. Your gonna keep lapping up everything you left on that toy until it's clean. And if you cum before that I'll have to punish you again." Hamish said, slowing down his thrusts a little. He was hitting Randall's prostate with every thrust and he knew they both were not far from the edge. Eventually he pulled the toy out, looking at it for a moment. He decided it was clean enough and dropped it beside the bed, pushing Randall back down on the pillow.

"Time to make good on my promise of you not being able to walk tomorrow." He whispered in Randall's ear, then grabbed his hips in a bruising grip again and picked up the pace, letting his eyes glow as he borrowed some strength from Tundra to keep true to his word.

Randall actually screamed when he came, his muscles spasming so tight around Hamish he pulled him over the edge with him. Hamish gave a few more thrusts to ride out the pleasure before finally pulling out.

Randall slumped down the moment Hamish's hands left his hips, not able to hold himself up. Hamish gently removed the blindfold, then went to work on the rope around Randall's arms, kissing at the bruises from where it was a little too tight, then moved Randall to lay on his back.

"Hey.. how do you feel?" He asked, laying down beside him and placing a soft hand on his cheek.

"Fucking amazing." Randall's voice broke and he sounded too fucked out to be legal.

"I'm glad. You want me to clean you up or you just want to sleep?" Hamish smiled, knowing Randall's aftercare routine changed depending on the intensity of their session.

"Sleep." He groaned, closing his eyes decidedly. He reopened them and whined when Hamish stood up, and the older man leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I'm just turning off the light. Not going anywhere." He said with a smile, going to do as he said then joining Randall on the bed again, moving him until they were spooning.

The next day, everyone noticed. Randall was limping a little, he had bruises all over his arms, and his voice sounded like he ate sandpaper for breakfast. At Hamish's glare, no one said a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> I have no idea how I managed to write this during work...


End file.
